Cigarette packages of this type are often provided as hinged lid packages. The hinged lid package has a hinged lid to be opened and closed. With the hinged lid opened, the consumer can remove a cigarette article from the package (patent document 1, for example).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication Hei 5-213340